


Healing is an art. It takes time. It takes practice. It takes love.

by chxnidale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom is soft, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxnidale/pseuds/chxnidale
Summary: Toni is at the hospital because something stupid happened.Sweet Pea is a p*ssy.Fangs is... Fangs.Cheryl Blossom is the softest girlfriend.I'm bad at summaries, sorry.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	Healing is an art. It takes time. It takes practice. It takes love.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!! 
> 
> Oh boy, it's my first fic. Be kind to me? Please? It's not something big but at least i tried haha. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Michele ( @cappuchoni) who beta-read this fic and Kenz ( @toniboonch ) who found the title and beta-read as well, otherwise this fic would be a huge mess because for those who don't know, english isn't my first language haha.
> 
> Also, big shout-out to Dee ( @viudanegra ), Lara ( @bckwrds101 ), Dani ( @Tonicheryltopaz ), Cole ( @can_i_keep_you80 ) and Bree ( @topazgotthejuice ) 
> 
> All of these people are really important to me and extremely supportive. Love you guys. 
> 
> BYYYEEE!

It was a very uneventful day at Thistlehouse. Cheryl was peacefully scrolling through her Instagram feed in the living room, looking at the pictures Toni and her took recently. She was happy to see her girlfriend’s cute face on her screen. She looked at one picture in particular. It was Toni being all smiley and standing in front of her bike, proudly wearing her Serpent jacket and holding her camera. She looked so happy here; it made Cheryl smile. But she quickly sighed after that, locking her phone, and thinking about the pinkette because she couldn’t spend the day with her. 

In fact, her girlfriend was working at the Whyte Wyrm today with the boys, and would probably be back late that night. Cheryl was bored out of her mind, but on top of that, she was pretty worried. Toni usually texted her every now and then during her shifts, letting the redhead know how things were going, but since this morning, absolutely nothing. _Did something happen? Was she okay?_ A lot of questions were running through the redhead’s mind when her phone lit up and started buzzing, the name ‘Peabrain” appearing on the screen. 

She answered the phone, hearing Sweet Pea’s voice on the other end.

“Hey, Red.” Cheryl couldn’t see his face, but was feeling him smiling through the phone.

“Is everything okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Yes… uh, not really, but yes.” The redhead heard another smile in his voice and a loud noise, what was happening? “Stop this, Tiny!” 

“Sweet Pea, would you please tell me what is happening?” She was annoyed at this point.

“Huh, it’s nothing too bad, but Tiny here needs you to come get her at the hospital ‘cause she can’t ride her bike. See ya when you’re here!” And without letting her answer, he hung up.

“What the hell?”

Twenty minutes later, Cheryl arrived at the hospital and asked for Toni’s room. When she entered it, Sweet Pea was sitting in a chair next to the bed typing on his phone, Fangs was facing the window so Toni couldn't see the smirk on his face, and Toni was laying on the bed, a cast wrapped around her right ankle. She was clearly angry, glaring at Sweet Pea like she was going to kill him. At the view, Cheryl smiled briefly until Toni saw her.

“Baby…” Toni said with a sigh of relief, and both guys burst into laughter. “Shut the fuck up!” The pinkette said, grabbing her pillow, and throwing it at Sweet Pea.

Putting his hands up in apology, the taller boy said, “Sorry, T. It’s just too funny.” 

“TT, are you okay?” The redhead said, approaching the bed and sitting on it before adding, “What happened?” 

“You should ask Sweets, it’s his fault!” The pinkette answered, not looking at her girlfriend, but instead still glaring at Sweet Pea.

“And I think that’s my cue to leave,” the taller boy said, standing up and walking toward the door to leave. “Bye girls!”

“Sweet Pea!” Toni yelled, but he was already gone. “Pussy… Fangs, you should go too…”

“Sorry, Tiny,” and with that, he left too.

“Can we get out of here? I’ll tell you what happened at home.” Toni said quietly.

Cheryl stood up, kissed her girlfriend’s forehead and said, “Whatever you want, mon amour.”

  
  


The drive to Thistlehouse was completely silent, even when Cheryl looked at Toni a couple times during it. The pink haired girl didn’t stop frowning since the beginning of the drive, so something was definitely wrong, something other than her leg hurting her. 

Cheryl parked her Impala in front of the house and got out of it to help Toni, giving her her crutches. 

“Thanks,” Toni muttered, frowning.

Cheryl didn’t say anything, she knew her girlfriend was angry, but not at her. She also guessed that Toni would need some time before talking about what happened, so, as curious as the redhead was, she decided it wasn’t really a good idea to ask her about the incident right now

They entered the house and Toni made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. Cheryl, who followed her, stood just in front of her.

“Do you need anything, my love?”

“Maybe some water, please.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Cheryl placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle in the fridge and went back in the living room, sitting next to Toni, and carefully placing her hurted leg on her lap.

“Here.” She gave her the bottle.

“Thank you,” Toni said, opening the bottle and drinking. She let out a long sigh. “Sorry baby.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened, “Why are you sorry?” 

“Because with the cast and the crutches, I’m going to be a burden for at least a month.”

“You’ll never be a burden, TT. It’s going to be a little bothering, but definitely not for me, for you. I’ll take care of you, okay?” She took one of Toni’s hands in her hands to comfort her.

“Yeah, you’re right… and thank you.” She looked at Cheryl with a little smile. “You want to know what happened?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Toni let out another long sigh, “It’s so embarrassing, baby.” 

“I’m sure it’s not,” Cheryl said, a little bit concerned.

“Well,” Toni took a pause and looked at the floor. “I was washing the glasses to make sure everything was clean, when that asshole, Sweet Pea, splashed water in my face and started running. Obviously, I ran after him, but Fangs was washing the floor…” Another pause. “Long story short, the floor was wet, I slipped on it, my ankle twisted, and I ate shit…” 

Cheryl bit her lip to contain her laughter. “It’s not embarrassing, TT.” She said with a huge smile.

“Oh, yes it is, I know you want to laugh right now,” she said with a frown. Toni felt a little bit inferior with her cast and crutches, she never really liked being injured, or sick. Of course, it meant that Cheryl would definitely take care of her and Toni would never complain about that, but still.

Cheryl chuckled, “I do not.”

Toni looked at her straight in the eyes, “Liar.”

Cheryl tried to not laugh, but the look on her girlfriend’s face was just hilarious. Toni looked like an angry five year old, who just had a fight with her brothers, and was mad at them. Her frown and the pout on her lips made her look cute. The redhead burst into laughter.

“See? Liar.” Toni smiled a little seeing and hearing her girlfriend’s beautiful laugh and playfully pinches her thigh.

“Ow, I’m sorry baby, but your face was hilarious.” The redhead placed a little peck on Toni’s cheek. She looked at Toni’s leg and faced a blank, white cast. 

Cheryl never broke one of her bones but she remembered when her brother, Jason, broke his arm when they were twelve years old. When he came back from the hospital all of her pencils and pens were ready to draw on it and she spent the entire afternoon drawing on his cast. She drew a lot of things that Jason liked, like dragons, and a big castle. At the end of the day, the cast was colorful and beautiful, and Jason was really sad the day he got it off. Cheryl swore she would draw him a lot of other things and weeks later, Jason’s walls were full of his sister’s drawings. Cheryl never stopped drawing since that time.

“I have an idea,” Cheryl said, getting up and carefully putting Toni’s leg on the couch.

“What idea?” Toni asked, curious.

“You’ll see.” The redhead winked at her girlfriend before leaving the room.

She quickly made her way to their bedroom to grab some of her art supplies, mostly pencils, and came back in the living room, sitting in the same position as she was earlier.

Toni’s face lit up. “Are you going to draw on my cast?” she asked hopefully.

“Absolutely, now sit still, please,” the redhead replied with a smile.

Toni watched her intently drawing, and after ten minutes, she fell asleep. Her head was on the cushion as she snored softly. Cheryl knew this would probably happen, as seeing people draw can be very calming. She spent almost two hours working on Toni’s cast, before she decided it was time to wake up her sleeping beauty with kisses on her peaceful, sleepy face.

“Wake up, mon amour,” Cheryl said as Toni opened her eyes seconds later. “I just finished my drawing.”

Toni took a look on her cast to see a beautiful cherry blossom with a long, green snake rolled up around it. 

Cheryl bit her bottom lip, a little nervous. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, and I love you,” Toni said, looking at her girlfriend softly.

“I love you, too.” 

With that, Toni leaned forward to kiss her properly on her lips. The kiss was slow and full of love, all of Toni’s anger long forgotten.

  
  


\-------------

  
  


A month later, Cheryl and Toni went back to the hospital to take her cast off and when they came back home, Toni looked at her, with a little bit of sadness.

“Are you okay, TT?” Cheryl asked worriedly.

“Yeah, but I loved that drawing…”

Cheryl’s eyes started watering at the memory of her brother telling her the almost exact same thing years ago. “Don’t worry, I’ll draw you a lot of other things, ma chérie. I promise.”


End file.
